Amiable
by Baka Deshis
Summary: Sometimes they’d mess around. Just sometimes. AU TRHG ONESHOT


**Title: Amiable**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: Sometimes they'd mess around. Just sometimes. AU TR/HG**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: God. Wrote this at 4 in the morning I am so bored. It random, and plot-less. Read and Review it's my first unexpected umm.. suggestive fic. **

They've been dating for the past two year, but no confessions. They were not an official couple, just _dates. _

The occasional business they had late at night was forgotten by the morning, and they'd return to their usual life. But everyone knew they've done it; god knows if their expressions showed it, or they just knew.

They'd share a secret little knowing smile.

Now there they were; another late night meeting in her flat after work. A bottle of red wine stood half-empty in front of them; their glasses in their hands. He saw her lips curling into a sensuous smile and smiled back.

He knew what she wanted; the same thing that he wanted. There was pure seduction in her expression.

Tom Riddle was not surprised when he returned the same craving expression back at her.

Then that was what it was going to be, a session at night occasionally with hot-blooded passion that would fill the air around them. Then in the morning when they woke up, it would be just the cold air that the wind blew. Then it'd return to Granger and Riddle.

No more zealous moans of his name or hers, no more deep kisses. The atmosphere just disappears, and then on another time late at night, they'd be back at their ethereal world. Just the two of them.

He knew what was about to happen, as if it was scheduled.

She laid down her empty glass on the table; her eyes sparkled with hunger. The same hunger that was reflected on his eyes. His glass stood still on the table now, and he was walking towards her. She stood up; as if greeting her.

But he pushed her down on her chair; his face closing in as her hands wrapped around his back. Then their lips met, and their eyes closed.

Her lips opened; permitting him entrance. Tom happily accepted this invitation as his tongue entered her open mouth; licking away. As if fighting back, Hermione Granger pushed Tom Riddle back and he dropped to the floor on his back; her on top of him. Her hands slipped from below him; engaging her fingers with his own.

They stopped for a while; eyeing each other intently.

Hermione stood up from him; skidding away from him as he too stood up in front of her. She gave him another hinting smile and walked towards the direction of her room. He followed, down to the bed and down on her at last.

He clung to her clothes; eager to get them off. She let out a giggle as his finger ran up and down the middle of her shirt, touching her indirectly. The cold metal buttons pressed onto her bare flesh under her shirt. Oh how she loved his touches.

He could feel her skin underneath her shirt, her smooth silky skin that he's ravished so many times before. The metal buttons slowly slipped from the holes that kept them in place. Hermione's shirt was displaced and soon his shirt followed.

She kissed him on his collar bone, slowly dragging her full lips along the skin that jutted out with the bone. Toward the tips of his shoulders she stopped and her lips were one against pressed against his, her hands moving onto his tangled hair.

As passionate as this was, they both did this with no certain feelings, whether they loved; or even liked each other they can not really tell. But for now, it does not matter, in their own imaginary land; they were entangled in this web of pleasure above the stars.

He didn't want to stop. He's always wanted her even over the years when he knew he can no longer be hers; he still wanted her to be his. They can never be officially together, but he didn't care. She was his at times like this, only his.

She's hear him softly moan her name. Sometimes not even hers, but another one of the woman she knew was in his life. But it didn't matter, he'd have her and all of them, but she only truly wanted him, no matter how they were truly the same. Alone, in the same sense that no one understands them.

They were a sanctuary to each other, where none of their actions had to be explained by words. They were just there; amongst all the heat and tremor that shook their hearts. Then they weren't chained to each other, they were somehow meaningless to each other; though their hearts would tremble with a pacing heartbeat with each encounter. They just never realized it at all.

All this time, they were just _fuck buddies. _Yet they meant so much more to their cold hearts, beneath all the layers than even they have not opened. They were blind to this sensation beneath their dreams.

Then it would be all over; and they'd drift into their sleeps. When morning came and they woke up, it would be as if nothing happened. It was a tense situation, but they got used to it. They knew they could be nothing more even if they wanted to be something else.

The sun was high in the sky; and both of them sat soundless in the office. "Ms. Granger, please report to Mrs. Riddle's office immediately".

She looked up, he looked up. Their eyes met; but nothing came out. Then she left for his wife's office. _His wife. _He was never hers, and so she'll never be his.

"How was your date last night?"

Such strange questions being asked by the wrong person. Hermione's mind scrambled for a word, "Amiable". She nodded.

Tom Riddle couldn't help but to smile overhearing the conversation. He knew that his wife was suspicious, but she never said anything. He'll see her again; at another late night meeting.

And it would be amiable. And just plain amiable.


End file.
